metrofandomcom-20200223-history
Atlantic Avenue – Barclays Center (New York City Subway)
Atlantic Avenue–Pacific Street is a New York City Subway station complex shared by the IRT Eastern Parkway Line, the BMT Brighton Line and the BMT Fourth Avenue Line. It is located at Atlantic, Fourth and Flatbush Avenues and Pacific Street in , and is served by: * , , , and trains at all times * and trains at all times except late nights * trains weekdays * and trains rush hours. * Three northbound trains in the early morning and three southbound in the late evening The whole station complex is ADA-compliant. IRT Eastern Parkway Line Atlantic Avenue on the IRT Eastern Parkway Line has four tracks, one island platforms, and two side platforms. On the center platform there are two old indicator signs which mark the next train, used for non-rush hour short turn trains. An old style sign to the also exists. The trackway to the Long Island Rail Road is still visible at the north end of the northbound local track, although much of it is behind corrugated wall; more information about this and other unused trackways is at Bergen Street. The LIRR platforms are clearly visible on the other side of floor-to-ceiling railings. This station has been completely renovated. The northbound local trackway and track have been completely redone with concrete base and welded rail. A passageway to the BMT Fourth Avenue and Brighton Lines lies under the platforms, with the Fourth Avenue Line to the southwest and the Brighton Line to the northeast. Although the station is wheelchair accessible, the Eastern Parkway Line express platform is too narrow in some areas to accommodate wheelchairs. Passengers are notified of this fact by announcements on trains before reaching the station. BMT Brighton Line Atlantic Avenue on the BMT Brighton Line has two tracks and an island platform. The platform has five staircases, three to the main mezzanine and two to the Hanson Place exit at the north end, which is an escalator that leads to a separate mezzanine with no transfers to the other lines. A booth at the north end has been removed. There is also one street staircase that leads to the . Two more street staircases lead to the . The lower level at the Hanson Place end of the station had a passageway, now sealed, that ran above the platform from Hanson Place. The signs "To Hanson Place" and other signs are covered up. This area is now space used by MTA employees, with the entrance at the other side. The main mezzanine also has an out-of-system passageway to the Flatbush Avenue LIRR terminal and the full time fare control at the IRT side of the station. There is a removed staircase in between the two sets of stairs. The northernmost staircase was added during renovation, while the other two staircases were narrowed in order to comply with ADA guidelines regarding minimum 36-inch width clearances. The platform extension is clearly visible the south end of the platform, while the name tablets and "A" are authentic replicas on the northbound platform wall, while the southbound wall was tiled around them. The area on the southbound wall where the platform extends out is made of replicas as well. Since there were no mosaics built, only a green wall was present prior to renovation, which indicates where the platform was extended in the 1960s to fit ten car trains. BMT Fourth Avenue Line Atlantic Avenue–Pacific Street (originally Pacific Street) on the BMT Fourth Avenue Line has four tracks and two island platforms. Exits are located towards the north end, along with elevators, which lead to an upper mezzanine. Other exits, as well as connections to the LIRR, IRT Eastern Parkway Line ( ), and BMT Brighton Line ( ), are accessible by a pathway that connects to the upper mezzanine. Exits from the station's upper mezzaine lead to Fourth Avenue between Atlantic Avenue and Pacific Street. Rehabbing the station This station was overhaul in the late 1970s. MTA did fix the station's structure and the overhaul appearance. It fixes the wall tilings and replaces the old signs and incandescent lighting to refurbished wall tiles, modern signs and fluorescent lights. It also fixed staircases and platform edges. Two decades later, Pacific Street station underwent another major overhaul in 1999 to 2000. This time the station was received state of repairs as well as upgrading the station for compliance. MTA did repair the staircases, re-tiling for the walls, new tiling on the floors, upgrading the station's lights and the public address system, installing ADA yellow safety threads along the platform edge and, new trackbeds for local and express trains entering the station. In late 2004, MTA installed elevators on both sides of the platform as well as installing the street level to the subway station to accommodate the wheelchair accessible and the disabilities. Bus connections * * * * * External links *nycsubway.org: **Brooklyn IRT: Atlantic Avenue **BMT Brighton Line: Atlantic Avenue **BMT 4th Avenue: Pacific Street **Brooklyn IRT Contract 2 map (includes current and former track configurations, and provisions for future connections) *Station Reporter — Avenue/Pacific Street Complex Category:New York City Subway stations